


Full of Secrets (NJD)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's the only that knows why his tail's so big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Secrets (NJD)

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's a Javanese cat.

 

Jon Merrill was what some people would consider pretty. Big smile, wavy blonde hair, bright green-gray eyes… And he was a show cat hybrid.

Jon was well aware of his attractiveness. He tried to not let it get to his head. But there were times where he simply just couldn’t help himself.

Sometimes he’d catch his reflection. He would stop in his tracks and run a hand through his hair. He would stretch his mouth and smile and wink. He would leave the mirror purring.

His favorite thing was when children were in awe of him.

Jon was a good player. He was fast out on the ice. He was just really good. So when kids saw him, the first thing out of their mouths was usually, “Wow.”

He would smile at them. He would give them a high-five and ask them questions.

“You having fun?”

“Whatcha think of the game?”

“Oh, man. Is that MY jersey?”

The kids would respond and they would smile and tell Jon stories. He was interested in everything they had to say to him. He would sign jerseys and take pictures. He would even take comments, questions, and concerns from the kids.

“You’re really good!”

“You’re my favorite player.”

“How come your tail’s like that?”

That last one always made him laugh. It wasn’t a secret he was a show cat hybrid; it said it right on his bio page. It made him laugh because his tail didn’t look so feathery on the television. In person it was very feathery and fluffy.

He would laugh and rub the kid’s head.

“Why is it what? So fluffy?”

“Yeah!”

“My tail’s this big because it’s so full of secrets.”

He’d wink at the kid and offer to take a picture.

Jon would always smile as he waved goodbye.

 

 


End file.
